


Amorra: Shards of Love

by Miyuame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Music, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, dance, one shot series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuame/pseuds/Miyuame
Summary: A series of Amorra one-shots inspired by Amorra Week 2017 themes.





	1. Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For story purposes Noatak is 20 and Korra is 15. Korra’s only family is Tonraq and Senna. She does not have any family ties to Densa, Eska, or Unalaq. This was originally going to be much longer, but due to time constraints, I had to cut it short. It’s highly possible that I may revisit some of the elements presented in this one-shot for a future story.  
> Setting: A/U. In which Korra is not the avatar, but is instead the daughter of a Southern Water Tribe ambassador (Tonraq). In order to conceal her identity and secretly follow her father to the Northern Water Tribe she masquerades as a water dancer in a female performance troupe. Annually during the Festival of Spirits in the Northern Water Tribe, this particular dance troupe displays a spectacular waterbending dance performance in front of the various ambassadors who have come to visit, in addition to the Northern Water Tribe royal family.

It was that time of year again in the Northern Water Tribe. The long established tradition of the Festival of Spirits was in full swing. Many ambassadors from all corners of the world gathered together for this important event. The festival was meant to honor and maintain the nations’ connection to spirits, and also strengthen the nations’ ties to one another; especially in the case of the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribe.

The crown prince Noatak, his younger brother prince Tarrlok, their father, King Yakone, and all of the ambassador representatives were comfortably seated awaiting for the water dancers troupe performance to begin.

The performance always took place inside of the ice palace’s luxurious spacious throne room. Which was decorated with exquisitely crafted ice flowers that were wrapped around like vines the main columns that led up to the throne. A lone beautifully sculpted chandelier hung overhead on the ceiling which glistened under the throne room’s pale light. There was a medium oval-shaped opening on the floor roughly seven feet away from the foot of the stairs which led up to the throne. This opening only temporarily existed for the sole purpose of the water dancing troupe’s performance, so the water dancers could freely use the water that they needed for their waterbending performance with ease. After the performance for the festival was over the opening in the throne room’s floor would be resealed.

Noatak glanced over towards his younger brother who was bouncing up and down in his seat barely able to contain his excitement. It wasn’t too long before Tarrlok was reprimanded by their father for his actions. Noatak then proceeded to place his elbow upon his chair’s armrest before resting his head upon his propped up elbow out of sheer boredom. He had grown tired of the monotony of not only the water dancers’ performance, but of the entire Festival of Spirits altogether.

A few moments later the water dancers entered the throne room clad in their cobalt blue performance outfits. The female dancers outfit consisted of a long-sleeved off the shoulder top with white fur trimming around the neckline, a long skirt with a double slit in the front which accentuated the dancers’ long slender legs, dark blue thigh-high shorts could be visibly seen under the slits of the long skirt. A silver-colored double chain, beaded ankle bracelet was present on both of the dancers’ feet. A brown satin sash was tied into a perfect bow on the left side of each dancers’ waist. Lastly, each dancer wore a cobalt blue chiffon face veil, and white flower crowns. In terms of makeup, the dancers only wore indigo colored eyeshadow which helped to bring out the intensity of their blue eyes.

Promptly the dancers began to settle into their starting formation positions, and once they did the dance immediately began. The water dancers’ movements and waterbending form was elegant and synchronized as expected, their performance was enchanting. The entire audience in the room was enthralled. That was everyone except for Noatak at least, but that soon changed midway through the dance performance as the dancers’ choreography was completely different than it had been during their past festival performances.

The sudden change caught Noatak completely off-guard as he slowly found himself becoming drawn into the marvelous dance performance as a specific water dancer in the fourth row of the dancer line up caught his eye with her waterbending. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over him. “That girl…” Noatak mouthed inaudible.  He had this gut feeling he had seen that specific waterbending movement before, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

He combed his mind for his illusive answer and within seconds the answer came rushing to him. Twelve years ago, during his brief short visit to the Southern Water Tribe with his father, he had witnessed a young girl who couldn’t have been older than three years old waterbending prowess. He remembered being quite impressed by that young girl’s masterful waterbending at such a tender young age. Needless to say, she had left a lasting impression on him.

Noatak found himself smiling at the fond memories which he had unexpectedly resurfaced. She had grown up into a beautiful young lady, her dark brown hair now far longer than when he first laid his eyes upon her, and now she was here in the ice palace performing in front of him.

Tarrlok looked towards his older brother catching a glimpse of one of his rare smiles. From Tarrlok’s point of view, he was glad that his brother was enjoying the dancing performance, which he used to relish in as a child. But upon following his brother’s line of sight, he instantly found out that his brother wasn’t enjoying the overall dance act as much after all, and was instead reveling in a certain female waterbender dancer’s performance.


	2. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn’t really sure what to do for this prompt to be honest lol. And after much thought this was the end result. Enjoy.  
> Setting: Basically, this is an alternate take on episode 4 “A Voice in the Night” towards the end after Korra challenged Amon to a one-on-one fight on Aang Memorial Island.

Korra sat with her legs crossed on Aang Memorial Island waiting patiently for Amon to show up for their duel. Minutes soon turned into hours as time, whisked away. Korra’s joints began to get sorer and sorer with each passing hour. It was now 4 a.m. and Amon was still nowhere in sight. She had set the time of their duel explicitly for midnight.

A loud yawn escaped Korra’s lips as she stretched her arms upward. “I guess you’re a no-show, Amon. Heh, look who’s scared now.” Her voice not masking her disappointment. Korra then stood up to stretch her aching leg muscles. On the surface, it may have only looked like she was disappointed, but on the inside she was very relieved that he didn’t show up.

Deep down even though she refused to admit it aloud, she wasn’t ready to face him. Even the mere thought of his image terrified her. Not to mention the nightmares, which plagued her nearly every night of him wasn’t exactly helping either. 

Korra crossed her arms behind her head, turned on her heel, before continuing to walk nonchalantly to take her leave off of the island. When she strolled in front of the museum’s opening, from the corner of her left eye, she saw an all too familiar white mask gradually emerging from the shadows.

What occurred next was so abrupt Korra was unprepared to counter it. With swift precision and dexterity Amon chi blocked her vital pressure points. Effectively, making her body go limp and rendering her unconscious.

When she came to Korra felt something heavy, weighing down on both of her legs and arms. She saw instantly that her arms and legs were subdued by heavy metal chains. Moreover, she still felt faint as the effects of the chi blocking hadn’t worn off yet.

“You disappoint me, young avatar.” Korra immediately whipped her head towards the direction of Amon’s baritone voice. He was standing a few feet in front of her with his back turned to her. The sepia lights from the museum’s ceiling illuminating his imposing figure.

Korra remained silent, trying hard to swallow back her fear. With one smooth motion Amon turned to face her, before proceeding to walk closer towards the young defenseless avatar. “I didn’t think it would be this easy to capture you.” He remarked.

Amon could clearly see Korra’s terror of him reflected within her blue eyes. As he reached his hand out towards her as if he was about to strip her of her bending. Korra closed her eyes, and averted his gaze by turning her head to the right. Her eyes were startled opened when Amon’s hand cupped her chin suddenly as he directed her gaze back up towards him.

He leaned in closer towards her right ear, before whispering some parting words to her. After he was finished, he concluded his farewell by striking another one of Korra’s pressure points to knock her out cold leaving her to her own devices.


	3. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a few different ideas for this prompt. This is also my last contribution for Amorra Week. I unfortunately wasn’t able to participate as much as I would’ve liked, but overall I still had fun.  
> Setting: Modern Day A/U. Korra hails from an upper middle class family. Ever since she was a young girl she has had frail health, and due to this fact, she had to stay within her home as her health gradually began to recover. Korra’s parents are fiercely overprotective of her, but even they could sense their only daughter’s loneliness. Once Korra turned 12 they hired a talented piano teacher named Noatak to not only teach her how to play the piano, but to also serve as a companion of sorts for her.

The entire two-story house was mainly silent. The only sound which could be heard was Korra’s rhythmical piano playing emitting from the home’s formal living room. Korra’s hardworking parents were currently miles away at their respective workplaces. The house’s only two occupants were Korra and her piano teacher Noatak.

Korra ended the song she was playing with a dramatic flourish. “Well done, Korra!” Noatak began to shower her with praise. He was sitting right next to her on the piano’s stool observing her performance. “Thanks!” Korra said cheerfully. “I’m beginning to think that your piano playing skills rival that of a professional pianist.” Noatak continued.

“No way!” Korra denied profusely. “I’m still nowhere as good as you are, Noatak.” He was flattering her with his praise she thought. It was true that she had come a long way since their first piano lesson together, and not only that the dynamic between the two of them has drastically changed since then.

She was only twelve years old when she had first begun learning how to play the piano from Noatak. In the beginning, she absolutely dreaded the piano lessons and they became somewhat of a grueling chore to her, but as time went by she came to eventually love Noatak’s piano lessons and being in his presence. Korra felt like she could let her guard down and open up to him. He was attentive, patient, and caring towards her.

Gradually, little by little over the course of the five years which they spent together, she found herself falling in love with him. She didn’t give a damn that he was twenty years her senior. Age was just a number and deep in her heart, she just knew that he was the one she was meant to be with.

Once her health had completely recovered, she wanted to escape from her prison, which is what Korra referred to her own home as. She longed to explore the outside world together with him by her side.

Korra’s pleasant thoughts melted away once she heard Noatak’s voice. “It’s 7 p.m. I should be going now.” Noatak stood up from the grand piano’s stool. “Do you have to?” Korra said in protest looking up at him. A small smile formed upon Noatak’s lips. “Yes. I have to. I’ll be back tomorrow around 1 p.m. For our next lesson.” He assured her. Noatak then made his way to the front door and Korra soon followed right after him.

The two of them said their goodbyes and parted ways. Later that night, Korra decided that tomorrow no matter what she was going to confess her love to Noatak. She figured that now was the right time and she couldn’t contain her feelings anymore. She found herself more and more each day daydreaming about him. How should would love to run her fingers through his raven mane, to be held in his strong capable arms, and to feel his lips pressed up against hers…

If she didn’t confess soon her feelings would continue to eat away at her. Korra had to let her feelings be known. Despite the high possibility that Noatak may not have felt the same way about her as she did him.

_The Next Day_

Korra had just finished putting the final touches on her outfit when the doorbell rang. She was sporting a navy-blue halter dress and white flats. Korra hurriedly rushed down the stairs to the front door. She quickly ran her fingers through her shoulder-length bob to flatten some loose hair strands. Korra then took a huge deep breath before she opened the front door.

“Hello!” Korra greeted. “Hi.” Noatak greeted while taken aback as he saw what Korra was wearing. “What’s the special occasion?” He asked inquisitively as he entered the house while Korra closed the door behind him and locked it. “You’ll see”, Korra replied playfully.

Without a moment’s notice or hesitation Korra took Noatak’s left hand and towed him towards the onyx grand piano’s stool in the formal living room. She told him to take a seat which he complied as Korra swiftly took a seat next to him. 

“I’ve been secretly working on an original piano song piece and I wanted to play it for you today.” “Hmm, an original song?” Noatak was quite impressed. Korra nodded to his response before she started playing the song. Noatak closed his eyes as he listened intently to the cohesive soothing melodies of Korra’s piano playing. It seemed just as soon as the song started it was over. Noatak reopened his eyes to an eager Korra awaiting his answer.

“So did you like it?” Korra asked. Noatak turned so that he was directly facing her before giving his response. “I found it to be overall enjoyable. From what I could gather, based on the music composition and melodies, it almost sounded like a love song.” Korra could feel her cheeks redden. “You’re right, it is a love song…” Korra began as she turned her body towards her unsuspecting piano teacher so that she was directly facing him. “Because I created it with you in mind.” She continued.

Noatak’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Korra I-“His statement was cut short as Korra seized his lips with hers. The kiss was delicate and short. Korra broke off the kiss first. “I love you, Noatak.” She confessed as she blushed. Noatak was still trying to fully process what had transpired beforehand.

Damn it! This wasn’t supposed to happen. He told himself that this was only supposed to be an easy paycheck. He came from a working class family and he used the money he made as a piano teacher to help support his family. He in a million years could have never have predicted that the daughter of the family who paid him to essentially befriend her, and to teach her piano lessons that he would develop romantic feelings for her.

He told himself over and over again that he would never act on these feelings. He felt that the twenty-year age difference would keep him from ever crossing that line, that eventually these deep-seated feelings of his would fade away, and Korra would fall in love with someone who was more around her age.

But he genuinely enjoyed being around her, and having conversations with her. She was the missing puzzle piece that he was unknowingly searching for, and now that he found her there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go.

Korra looked at Noatak with a worried expression present on her face. He hadn’t said anything after she had boldly professed her love towards him. She immediately perked up once he began to speak. “Are you really ok with someone like me?” By the way he phrased the question Korra was able to conclude that her feelings were reciprocated, which was a relief. “Without a doubt.” Korra replied confidently.

That confidence was rewarded as Noatak cupped her face and leaned in for another kiss. “I love you, too.” Noatak sweetly uttered against her soft lips. The kiss immediately got more intense and passionate. Korra savored the sensation of his lips against hers, which she had been yearning for. She was disappointed when Noatak broke off the kiss.

“That reminds me. I have something for you.” Noatak reached into his trench coat’s pocket to retrieve a small light blue box. He then proceeded to open the box to unveil a gorgeous blue crescent moon crystal-shaped pendant. Korra gasped. “It’s beautiful.”

“Tomorrow will mark the 6th year anniversary since you started your piano lessons with me. I’ll be out of town tomorrow with my brother and won’t be able to come by so I thought I’d give it to you a day earlier.”

“Now I feel bad. I didn’t get you anything.” Korra said saddened. “It’s alright, just spending time with you is more than enough.” He reassured her.

“May I?” Korra turned her body so that her back was now facing him she also lifted up her dark brown hair before Noatak placed the pendant around her neck. After he was finished, she released her hair and turned back to face him.

Noatak with one smooth motion pulled Korra onto his lap as he cradled her in his arms. “You know we may be punished for this.” He quipped. “I don’t care. I can handle any type of punishment that my parents can dish out.” In about a year, Korra will be fully recovered and nothing will contain her then.


End file.
